Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and mobile devices, have become ubiquitous. Users may be more conscious of the appearance of their electronic devices because the electronic devices are typically seen by others while being used. For example, a user may hold an electronic device to their ear when talking or view the electronic device in their hand when using other features (e.g., email, web browsing, etc.). As such, the housings of electronic devices may be composed of multiple types of materials, such as metal and plastic, in different ways so that the appearances of the electronic devices can be made as desired.
It may be difficult to combine metal and plastic together in a unitary housing in an aesthetically pleasing manner, while ensuring that the housing is reliably and consistently manufactured and also providing adequate structural integrity for the electronic device. In addition, the physical requirements and specifications of a particular electronic device, e.g., size, weight, etc., may influence how the metal and plastic are combined together in a housing. The technical requirements and specifications for a particular electronic device, e.g., antenna, battery, processor, memory, display, etc., may also affect how the metal and plastic are combined.